


nocturne

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Ahsoka knows she's dreaming.





	nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



She knows she's dreaming, because he never looked at her like that before. 

They're not far apart, just far enough that when they both reach out their fingers graze but can't catch hold. She can't move her feet. She can't bring him closer with the Force. She sees him try and fail to do the same. 

"Ahsoka," he says, and that's when she knows she's dreaming 'cause he never looked at her like that. It's what she wanted, sometimes, but knew that she could never have. 

But that doesn't make it any easier. When she wakes, he's still not there. 

\---

She dreams about him every night for a week. Sometimes they reach for each other and sometimes they just sit. She doesn't tell anyone because these days there's no one to tell. 

On the thirteenth night, she reaches out, not believe she can touch but she takes his wrist. His eyes go wide like hers do. They pull themselves into each other's arms. 

"I missed you," she says, face to the side of his neck. She's taller now and they fit all wrong, but he's still him. 

His arms tighten. "I missed you, too," he tells her. 

Then, she wakes. 

\---

She's dreaming again, so she figures why not? It's her dream. It's not him. It can't hurt anything. 

When he pulls her to him, she tugs at his robes and he's too surprised to stop her. She's stripped him to the waist before he says, "Ahsoka, stop." 

"Why?" she asks, and all his careful reasons fade before he can speak them. He's not her master anymore. He's not a Jedi. He's not even real. 

When he kisses her, he feels real. She reminds herself it's just a dream. 

They're nothing to each other now, so now they can be this. 

\---

In her dreams, he kisses fiercely. When her teeth rake his lip, he likes it. 

The room's like the Temple, but they're alone. They sprawl naked on the bed; he smiles, shakes his head like he can't believe this, then ducks his mouth between her thighs. His fingers slowly tease her open. 

When he pushes into her, his big human sex almost makes it hurt, but she doesn't care. Her legs wrap around his waist. She pulled him deep. He groans. She's never heard him like this. 

"I wish you were real," she says, after. 

As she wakes, he's frowning. 

\---

This man is not Anakin Skywalker; he just used to be. This meeting's been a long time coming. 

When he lights his saber (red, not blue), she lights hers. As they circle, she smiles bitterly. 

She says, "We don't have to do this." 

"Yes, we do." 

"You're wrong." 

Sabers clash. She's strong. He's stronger. 

"I missed you," she says. He steps back, abruptly, like he's been burned again. She's always glad it wasn't her on Mustafar, but always regretted it. 

His lightsaber deactivates. She frowns. 

"I dreamed about you last night," he says. 

Her own sabers clatter to the ground. 

\---

She knows she's dreaming. She has been all along. 

She left Malachor to fight another day. In her dreams that night, he was waiting. 

"How's this happening?" she asked. 

"I don't know, Snips," he replied. "I just know it is."

A year's passed. She's dragged him from the Dark Side night by night. Together, they've ended the Empire; now, they hunt the runaways. She sleeps in a bed by the tank where he floats. 

In her dreams, he touches her. He prefers that - he's whole there, like Vader never happened. It feels real.

She knows she's dreaming. He dreams, too.


End file.
